Step Away Donnie
by Hannio
Summary: One shot - Fluff! Donnie is ill and determined not to leave his lab until he's finished what he's doing regardless of what his brothers say... silly Donnie he should know them better by now! Please review my fluff


Step Away Donnie

By

Hannio

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any fashion, I'm merely borrowing them_

**Author Note – **_Yay end up my massive update today! This lack of computer certainly makes things difficult for me! Still at least you all get loads of stories at once which can't be a bad thing. I know this plotline has been done tons before but sometimes you just can't beat a classic_

**Dedication – **_This little one shot is dedicated to Cndrow because she's pretty awesome and she let me use her Mikey picture for my profile picture and I love it. I know how much she loves Donnie hence the Donnie fluff below. I hope you enjoy it dude!_

"Donatello step away from that monitor and I mean now" Donatello winced at the sound of his outraged brother and glanced over his shoulder hesitantly. He winced again as Michelangelo glared at him, wagging his finger at him in a patronising fashion "I expect better behaviour from you Donnie, anyone would think you were me or Raph. As second eldest I expect you to set a better example to us and not teach us to disobey the eldest direct orders"

Donatello rolled his eyes, turning back to his monitor screen with a cough, trying hard to ignore Michelangelo, a feat that has always proved impossible in the past.

"Go away Mikey" he croaked, causing another coughing fit that had him hunched over the table gasping for breath. He heard Michelangelo hurry across the room towards him.

"See" Michelangelo stated, rubbing Donatello's shell in a soothing circular pattern, a barely concealed worried look in the blue eyes staring intently at him. "This is exactly the reason why Leo banned you from you r lab and computer today. I hate to spell it out to you Donnie but you're sick so go to bed. Your attempt at rebellion has ended miserably so come on." He made a shooing motion at Donatello, the same movement he used when he wanted Klunk to move.

"I've nearly finished and then I'll go to bed" Donatello compromised, his voice barely above a whisper. All he needed was 20 minutes of alone time without having his irritating youngest brother hovering over him, annoying him and generally being the bane of his existence. If Michelangelo carried on speaking loudly then he would bring Leonardo down on Donatello and that was a situation that he didn't feel up to. "How did you get in here?" he suddenly asked, a suspicious look coming to his face, as he turned and looked back towards the door of his lab to see it open.

"The door wasn't closed dude." Michelangelo stated, staring at Donatello with narrowed eyes. Donatello could almost see Michelangelo trying to decide how best to handle the situation. Donatello glanced once more at the door before looking at the monitor trying to ignore the way the words were blurred. He was clearly not as observant as he had thought otherwise he would have closed the door, locking his brothers out. Well all but one brother. He would need to revise how much access he gave Raphael in his lab, he decided, bringing a hand up and rubbing his eyes.

"Donnie will you please just go to bed and stop being stubborn? You're making yourself worse" he gave Donatello a fierce look surprisingly Donatello.

"I've told you I'm fine Mikey, the 3 of you are fussing over nothing" he stated with a smothered cough. When he glanced back he could see that Michelangelo was giving him a pointed, disbelieving look.

"Of course you're fine" he said, a sarcastic note to his voice. "You're the picture of good health" he rolled his eyes. "Seriously Donnie, you need rest and you need liquid and you need to sleep. When was the last time you had something to drink?" he asked. Donatello opened his mouth to answer before he closed it, glancing to the side of him, a guilty expression showing fleetingly across his face before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I drank something about an hour ago, maybe an hour and half ago" he admitted. Michelangelo reached up with his hand and covered his eyes for a moment, looking as if he was in pain. He lowered his hand and spoke slowly as if he was speaking to a child.

"Right that is it, I'm going to the kitchen and getting you a drink and then I am coming back and getting you into bed even if I have to knock your stubborn ass out to do it." he turned and walked out, his stride fast indicating his was angry. Donatello looked after him before releasing a sigh of relief. As much as he appreciated his brothers concern he didn't appreciate them hovering around him like wasps at a picnic. All he had was a bad cold that would pass in a few days. It was hardly life threatening.

He lifted his hand and rubbed at his aching temples wishing the pain in his head would cease and allow him some peace. Truth be told bed at that moment sounded pretty good but he had to finish this research for his latest idea while it was fresh in his mind other wise he would lose it and it was a really good idea even if he said so himself. Bed could wait until it was done.

"Donnie" Donatello's fingers ceased typing for a moment as his shoulders hunched down as Leonardo's voice whipped across the room. He swallowed hard as he hung his head slightly knowing he was well and truly caught. He was in for the mother of all lectures now. "What do you think you're doing?" the older turtle demanded. Donatello glanced behind him to see Leonardo fold his arms across his chest, a glare on his face masking the concern in his eyes.

"I'm just doing some research, I was just about to finish off and then I was going to go straight to bed" he answered. He felt like a 5 year old being reprimanded by his father.

"Donnie what exactly did I say to you over breakfast?" Leonardo asked, as he began tapping his foot against the stone flooring.

"You said not to go on the computer or into the lab until I was feeling better. I'm not a child Leo; I know what is best for me and what I can take." He said a tone of resentment in his voice. Leonardo raised an eye ridge at him.

"Clearly you don't" he said calmly "Mikey tells me that you haven't even had a drink recently when I clearly remember you being the one to say that we should always have a drink at least every 30 minutes when we're sick to keep hydrated." Donatello's eyes shifted away from Leonardo's to focus on Michelangelo who walked in, holding a glass of water and a mug of coffee in his hands

"Water first and then the coffee" Michelangelo stated placing the coffee down on the table and handing his brother the water. Donatello glanced at the coffee before shooting Michelangelo a suspicious look. Michelangelo's attempts at making real coffee in the past had always ended up in undrinkable disasters. Michelangelo caught the look and sighed, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Don't look at me like that" he stated "I didn't make it Raph did." Donatello lifted the glass of water to his lips and downed it anxious to get at the coffee. He hadn't had one all day and he really needed a sip. He placed the empty water glass on the table and picked the mug up cradling it in his hands. He took a sip, a wide smile coming across his face. Only Raphael other then he could make coffee this good, probably because often the pair of them would consume nothing else.

"Go to bed Donnie" Leonardo said, breaking the silence in the room.

"After this" he answered stubbornly, indicating his computer screen as another sip of coffee was taken.

"Why are you being so stubborn when you're sick?" Michelangelo asked, looking at his brother like he had never seen him before.

"Because I'm not that sick" Donatello replied, with another glare at Michelangelo who took a step back from him, looking at Leonardo for support. Donatello was pretty sure that his youngest brother was the reason for the eldest brother being here. He didn't care what they said though he was going to stay there until he had finished. It was a matter of pride for him now.

The door suddenly opened and Raphael strolled in. He stopped in the entrance way and glanced around them, taking in the scene in one quick glance before his eyes focused on Donatello's. Donatello tensed up; Raphael was always the wild card the brothers played when one of them was acting up. He was impossible to read and incredibly unpredictable. Donatello watched his casual approach in apprehension.

"Coffee good?" he asked. Donatello blinked once in surprise. He had expected Raphael to add his demands onto the others not ask him about the drink. His eyes lowered to the dark liquid in his mug for a moment before he nodded taking another sip.

"Very" he replied, looking up from the hypnotic liquid "Hey what are you doing? Don't touch that Raphael" he stated as Raphael clicked something with the mouse before leaning forward and switching the screen off. He stood up and glanced around.

"Mikey" he said, indicating the other turtle to come forward. He reached down and extracted the coffee mug from Donatello's hand and held it out towards Michelangelo. Michelangelo smiled as he reached out and took the mug. "Bedroom please" Raphael commented before turning his attention away from him. Michelangelo turned without another word and left the lab, passing a very smug looking Leonardo.

"Anything more to say to him fearless?" Raphael asked. Leonardo shook his head, smiling at his bemused looking brother.

"Sleep well Don" he remarked. Donatello opened his mouth to say something but squawked instead as Raphael reached down and scooped him into his arm and began walking across the room. Leonardo patted Donatello's arm as he passed, chuckling as Donatello managed to glare weakly at him.

Raphael headed towards the room that Michelangelo was just leaving.

"You know I hate you right about now Raphie" Donatello complained even as he rested his aching head against his brother's shoulder.

"Of course you do" Raphael agreed an amused note to his voice.

"And just because you make really good coffee it doesn't change the fact that you're a… a wanker" Donatello added, feeling as though he hadn't quite got his point across yet. Raphael laughed quietly even as he leaned down and placed Donatello in his bed, covering him with the blanket Michelangelo had pulled down for him.

"Donnie hearing you swear is like hearing Master Splinter swear, it never fails to make me grin." Raphael commented as he straightened and looked down at Donatello, shaking his head as he noticed his brother trying to keep his eyes open. Sometimes his brother was really kind of stupid for someone so clever.

"I really hate you all, but especially you" Donatello said sleepily "I don't want anything more from you ever"

"Of course you don't" Raphael replied, with a fond smile as he turned walking towards the door.

"Raphie?" Raphael stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes Donnie" there was a moment silence.

"Would you bring me some coffee when I wake up?" Raphael sighed even as he shook his head.

"Yes Donnie" he replied as he left the room. Sometimes he brother was a complete idiot but Raphael wouldn't have him any other way,

**Author Note – **_Fluff glorious Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy and Fluffy… yeah errr I hope you all enjoyed it enough to review! No flames though *Hannio runs off in search of coffee* _


End file.
